Entrevista com o Bruxo: What about gays?
by Olg'Austen
Summary: Entrevista com o Professor Snape assunto da vez: Homossexualidade ONESHOT


**Título:** Entrevista com o Bruxo: What about gays?  
**Autora:** Prince's Apple  
**Censura:** +K  
**Personagens:** Severus Snape & Rita Skeeter [ personagens de JK Rolling]  
**Aviso:** Severus é homofóbico, mas aos outros que não ele: GO OUT!  
**Resumo: **Entrevista com o Professor Snape assunto da vez: Homossexualidade

~*~

Trick-or-treat?f

_Reviews_-or-_avadas_?f

_~aka Prince's __Applef_

* * *

– Homossexualismo?

– Sim, Professor. Homossexualismo nas escolas. – Skeeter repetia – Qual a sua opinião sobre esse assunto, Professor Snape?

– Quem lhe encarregou dessa entrevista, Srtª Skeeter? – ele perguntava incrédulo

– O ministério, Sr. Professor.

– Com qual finalidade?

– Pesquisas apontam que o número de gays na comunidade bruxa vem aumentando...

– Qual a finalidade, Skeeter? – Snape insistiu

– Cornelius não quer uma nova guerra, Professor. – ela explicava – Sabe como é: se tem gente que odeia mestiços com certeza homofóbicos é o que não falta.

– Porque eu?

– Já entrevistei os outros professores, Snape. – Rita respondia – Confesso de antemão que a entrevista do professor Dumbledore vai chocar a todos!

– Certamente que vai. – Snape pensou alto.

– O que disse, Professor? – Rita perguntou com sua pena em mãos.

– Começa logo essa palhaçada! – Severus respondeu impaciente.

– Qual a sua idade?

– O que isso tem haver? – ele tentou relutar – Trinta e quatro.

– Hm sei... – Skeeter mostrou-se irônica

– Não preciso mentir, Skeeter.

– Qual é a cor dos seus olhos?

– Francamente – ele bufou

– É só uma curiosidade minha, Professor – Ela se explicou voltando a mirar seu bloco de notas – Negros como carvão. – ela escrevera. – No tempo em que estudava em Hogwarts, como esse assunto era tratado?

– Nunca precisei lidar com esse tipo de situação. – disse secamente

– Verdade? – ela o questionou aproximando-se – Nem um boatozinho?

– Talvez, alguns comentários vindos dos dormitórios grifinórios. – Snape se deixara contar.

– Pode me dizer qual fora a reação dos que ouviram falar? – ela insistia com um brilho nos olhos.

– Senhorita, ninguém tinha muita certeza, eram apenas boatos. – Snape tentava cortar a conversa, mas agora que ele havia ido longe demais.

– Conte-me tudo, não me esconda nada, Professor Snape! – ela exigia delirando de curiosidade.

Snape fazia-se de difícil, mas no fundo o que ele mais queria era espalhar aquilo aos quatro ventos.

– Aceita um pouco de hidromel, senhorita Skeeter? – ele já a servia sem esperar respostas.

– Você vai me contar? – ela insistia infantilmente

– Certamente que vou

– Ótimo – a mulher repetia irritantemente – Ótimo! Prossiga, por favor!

"Lembro-me de estar voltando de uma detenção - Não que eu fosse dado às detenções – Snape de certa forma mentia – Mas naquele dia, eu estava especialmente voltando de uma quando passei pela enfermaria, e pude escutar algumas vozes e gemidos, enfim os dois se misturavam. Eram vozes graves. Não tão graves porque comparado ao que eu sou hoje, aqueles dois eram só dois pivetes orgulhosos. Eles se beijavam e se acariciavam... Deitados numa maca. Um deles estava muito mal, mas o outro parecia estar em ótimas condições."

– E... – Skeeter exigia uma continuação

– E nada.

– Como _e nada_? Snape! Quem eram os rapazes? Qual a sua reação ao ver aquilo tudo acontecendo ali, em plena Hogwarts, do início do século?

– Inicio do século? – ele indagava aborrecido – Era outono de 1974!

– Prossiga – Skeeter aproveitava-se das alterações emocionais de Snape

– O saudável tinha cabelos negros medonhamente longos, – ele respondia com uma expressão de repugnância na face – o outro era magricela, castanho e estava completamente nu.

– Nu? Então era mais do que beijos e abraços, não?

– Eles pareciam dois cães se atracando. – Snape esverdeava a cada palavra que dizia – Eu tinha apenas quatorze anos e nenhuma opinião formada sobre isso.

– Foi a única vez que chegou a vê-los?

– Tão nitidamente, sim, Srtª Skeeter. Mas outros colegas da minha casa comentavam bastante.

– Pode me dizer o que eles comentavam?

– Estes dois eram constantemente vistos no banheiro dos monitores—

– Então um deles era monitor? – Rita o interrompeu.

– Sim, o magricela. – Severus respondeu – Aliás, um péssimo monitor.

– Você os conhecia, Professor?

– Porque acha que sim, Skeeter? – Snape retrucou

– Porque parece nutrir uma grande raiva por eles – a jornalista respondera rapidamente. – Ciúmes?

– Ciúmes? Eu? – o professor se alterara novamente. – Estes dois seguidos por Potter eram o pesadelo da minha vida escolar. O Black, então nem se fala –

– Potter? Black?

– Não me pergunte mais nada, Skeeter! – Snape sabia que já havia falado demais. E por mais que falar mal dos marotos fosse prazeroso para ele, aquela conversa certamente acabaria mal, Snape havia exposto muitos dos seus pontos de vistas, e já tinha contado demasias sobre sua vida como aluno em Hogwarts.

– Só me responda uma coisa, Professor –

– Não

– O que o senhor acha disso tudo? – Ela questionou com uma falsa meiguice. – O senhor não recebeu muito amor, não é?

– Fora daqui, Skeeter! – ele ordenava – Fora!

__

Você está face a face com ...  
o homem que vendeu o mundo.

(Bowie)

* * *

**p'sapple:. **


End file.
